Camera modules have been incorporated in a variety of consumer electronics devices, such as smart phones, mobile audio players, personal digital assistants, and desktop personal computers. A typical digital camera module is an assembly in which at least the following components may be integrated: a microelectronic image sensor chip, a printed circuit carrier such as a flexible circuit structure which forms power and signal connections between the chip and other circuitry inside the device, and an optical system including an aperture and a fixed focal length lens or an auto focus lens subsystem, and perhaps an optical zoom lens. The typical autofocus lens subsystem has a voice coil motor (VCM) actuator that is connected to move the lens barrel along the imaging axis.
There have been suggestions to use artificial muscle technology for implementing a camera autofocus lens actuator. Artificial muscle technology is based on electro-active polymer (EAP) materials, and may now be engineered and developed to for high volume manufacture. The material is available in plain flat film factor, and could be found used in some particular markets, for instance user-interface feedback such as vibration effect in consoles and video games. There have been attempts to create a new form of micro electro mechanical system (MEMS) actuator device using artificial muscle, in an autofocus lens actuator to provide lens displacement, but a completely engineered solution for high volume manufacture or mass production may not be available.